<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783588">Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider-baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt May is dead sorry, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Reader, Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider-baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve x reader x Bucky x Tony</p><p> </p><p>Spiderman was Peter Parker. Peter Parker was only fourteen. Tony had found videos of Spidermans earlier days and had made it his goal to find out who the hero was.</p><p>It had taken him a week, a week in which he refused to sleep, but he did find out Spiderman’s identity.</p><p>He’d tracked down Spiderman’s identity to a then thirteen-year-old Peter Parker.<br/>
Tony, being the secret dad he’d always been, had offered to help the spider boy with his powers and trick him out with a new suit.</p><p>Everyone on the team could fondly remember Peter’s first visit to the Tower. The boy, who was quite small for his age, was looking at everyone and everything with wide eyes and taking everything in eagerly.</p><p>You were all for the kid learning how to defend himself and how to understand his powers better.</p><p>Bucky enjoyed being around the kid because he never once made him feel poorly about his metal appendage.</p><p>Steve was on the fence. A part of him liked being around the kid, and Steve couldn’t stand the idea of this kid not knowing how to defend himself properly. But Peter was thirteen. Steve wanted the kid to be a kid.</p><p>It was only after being around the young genius for a week that Steve backed off on the too young argument. That boy was wiser than his years and had been through more than any other kid his age.</p><p>Peter had been training with the Avengers for a year when his world shattered.<br/>
May Parker had been in a hit and run and had not survived.</p><p>Tony had refused to let this kid go into the system and had filed all the paperwork immediately to get him, and the three of you registered as his guardians.</p><p>Peter shut himself away for a while during his grieving process. In his mind, he was alone, but the four of you refused to allow him to continue thinking that.</p><p>The four of you always made sure that Peter knew you were there, constantly made sure he knew you cared about him, and after a couple of months, Peter accepted this fact.</p><p>He was just a kid, but he was your kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Pete,” You smiled at the child as you placed a jug of milk on the table.</p><p>“Morning, kiddo.” Tony greeted, flipping a pancake onto a stack next to the stove.</p><p>“Morning Y/N, morning Tony.” Peter yawned, stumbling into the nearest chair.</p><p>“Someone looks like they need more sleep.” You smirked, taking the pancakes over to the table.</p><p>“I stayed up all night to finish my English assignment.” Peter groaned, hitting his head on the table.</p><p>“Don’t dent your head.” You said as  Tony told him, </p><p>“Don’t dent the table." </p><p>"Okay, moms.” Peter snarked, slowly raising his head and leaning back in the chair.</p><p>“Eat.” You ordered, putting a large plate in front of him. “Spider kids with enhanced metabolisms need as much as super soldiers. Especially ones who stayed up all night.”</p><p>“Are Bucky and Steve still on their run?” Peter asked between large mouthfuls.</p><p>“Chew your food, Underoos,” Tony told him, placing a plate in front of you. “It’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“They should be back soon.” You assured the teenager, leaning up to kiss Tony in thanks.</p><p>“According to my calculations, they should be back in five, four, three, two, one.” Tony counted down and then pointed to the elevator doors, which didn’t open.</p><p>“And you’re incorrect. Must be your old age.” You teased, causing Peter to laugh and Tony to scowl.</p><p>“That’s it, no more pancakes,” Tony said, reaching forward to take your plate.</p><p>“No. Not my pancakes. I love you.” You said, pulling the plate away from him and kissing the man.</p><p>“There is a child present, you two,” Bucky said as he and Steve entered the floor. “I thought we agreed to keep those activities in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Gross.” Peter coughed, refusing to look up from his pancakes.</p><p>“Only when the kid’s home,” Tony smirked, pulling away from you and turning to the two.</p><p>“He’s kidding.” You assured the teen as Steve sat next to you. “Good run, hon?”</p><p>“Good run.” He confirmed, kissing your cheek. “Though I’d prefer to stay in bed with the two of you.”</p><p>“Did Bucky and Sam make it a competition again?" Peter asked, passing Steve his box of old person cereal.</p><p>"Sam started it.” Bucky pointed out as he poured himself a coffee. “I just finished it.”</p><p>“Good for you, babe.” Tony smiled, kissing him and handing over a stack of pancakes as large as Peter’s. “Take that to Steve.”</p><p>“Pete, don’t you have to get going soon?” Steve asked, glancing at the clock.</p><p>“Oh shit.” The teen cursed, hurrying to finish his food.</p><p>“Language.” Tony reprimanded with a smirk.</p><p>“Relax, Pete, I’m driving you. You’ll get there on time.” You said, causing the spider to choke on his food.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I could walk.” He stuttered as Tony and Bucky snickered.</p><p>“I am a good driver.” You narrowed your eyes.</p><p>“You learned from your sister, doll. Not the best instructor you could have had.” Bucky said, patting your hand gently.</p><p>“I’m telling Nat you said that.” You told him. “I’m a great driver, now hurry up and finish your breakfast. You have Spanish first up.” You said, standing from the table and kissing Steve’s cheek.</p><p>“Why does he get a kiss?” Bucky whined as you prepared to leave.</p><p>“He didn’t laugh at my driving."  You smirked as Peter joined you. "I’ll be back. I love you!”</p><p>“Love you too. Have a good day at school, Pete.” The three replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hogging all the blankets, Steve,” Tony whined, pulling the thick blanket towards him. </p><p>“Now, I don’t have any blanket.” Steve sighed. “Buck, can you bring the comforter out here, please?”</p><p>“I have Y/N, and Pete curled up with me. We need a lot of blankets.” Tony said, throwing his arm around Peter as you burrowed further into his side.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Stevie. You can cuddle with me.” Bucky announced, entering with the comforter in hand. “Once I get the snacks.” He said before moving back to the kitchen.</p><p>“You better not be bringing back any of that black licorice crap.” You called, continuing to watch the screen as Peter flicked through movies.</p><p>“No-one is making you eat it, kitten,” Bucky said as he reentered, balancing bowls of snacks in both hands.</p><p>“No I’m with Y/N on this. It’s gross.” Peter piped up, staring disdainfully at the bowl in Bucky’s hands.</p><p>“Don’t make me take you out of my will.” Bucky mock narrowed his eyes as he curled up with Steve.</p><p>“You’ll still be in mine, Spider-baby.” You said, reaching over Tony and taking his hand.</p><p>“Everyone knows the only movie snack is popcorn,” Tony said, pulling the bowl onto his lap.</p><p>“Say that to my M&amp;M’s.” You snorted as Peter grabbed a handful of the chocolate.</p><p>“Steve, who’s side are you on?” Peter asked the blonde.</p><p>“I like both, but I prefer Doritos.” Steve shrugged as you, Bucky, and Peter all descended into laughter. “What did I say?”</p><p>“Nothing, honey.” You shook your head. “Just something Peter showed us a while ago.”</p><p>“I’m getting worried about the three of you on the internet.” Tony shook his head. “Underoos, you better not be choosing Star Wars again.”</p><p>“I already promised I wouldn’t.” Peter raised his free hand in innocence. “Bucky said he has not seen Batman I’m changing that.” He said, clicking on his desired movie.</p><p>“Thanks, kiddo.” Bucky smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Non-reader POV</p><p>After watching three Batman movies, the night had turned into day and the group of five were all in varying states. Peter was fast asleep, drooling on Tony’s shoulder, Y/N rested her head on the billionaires other shoulder, said billionaire was half asleep, arms wrapped around both people, and only Bucky and Steve were coherent enough to make a decision.</p><p>“Do we move back to bed?” Steve whispered to the brunette.</p><p>“Nah, better not risk it.” Bucky shook his head, grinning at the sight of his family.</p><p>“We should probably lay them down properly.” Steve suggested, getting a nod in return.</p><p>Both men slowly moved over to the three and began to gently lay them down. </p><p>“Go back to sleep, bud.” Bucky whispered as Peter’s eyes blearily opened as he Steve moved the boy.</p><p>“’Kay, ‘ight, dads.” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Both Steve and Bucky froze at the name but smiled after a second. </p><p>“Night, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Reader POV</p><p>“Okay we’re here! Christmas can start!” Tony announced, entering the living room with a sleepy Peter.</p><p>As Tony had announced, Christmas had come. It was your fifth Christmas as a closed poly group but it was your first Christmas with Peter. Peter had been with the four of you for almost a year and a half now.</p><p>The four of you had spent months plotting and planning the entire day out to make it the best for your spiderson. If not to show your love but to distract him from his grief.</p><p>“Why did we have to get up at five again?” You asked as Bucky handed you a coffee. “Thank you, Buck.”</p><p>“Because it Christmas you grouch!” Tony said, sitting on the floor next to Steve. “Present time!”</p><p>“How much coffee have you had, Tony?” Peter groaned, sitting next to Bucky who wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said none?” Tony asked, playing the role of Santa and handing out presents.</p><p>“Are any of the other Avengers going to join us?” Peter asked, looking between you all.</p><p>“Later they will. Bruce and Nat didn’t want to get up at five and Clint’s bringing his family and Wanda at around three.” You told him with a smile.</p><p>“Besides you don’t want to wake Bruce or Nat without warning.” Bucky chuckled. </p><p>“Code green?” Peter rose a brow.</p><p>“Yep.” You nodded. “And after training for years as an assassin, your reflex’s get really good.” You told the boy.</p><p>“Alright you four,” Tony started. “Present time.” He said, gesturing for you all to open your gifts.</p><p>“We might have gone a little overboard.” You said after all the gifts were opened. It was nearly half-past seven and the floor was covered in wrapping paper.</p><p>“It was our first Christmas with Pete, we had to.” Steve shrugged, pulling Tony in closer.</p><p>“Oh! That reminds me!” Peter exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Wait here.” He told you all before running towards the elevator.</p><p>“That was strange, right?” Tony asked after a second.</p><p>“Not stranger than anything else he’s done.” Bucky shrugged. Within minutes Peter was rushing back out of the elevator, holding four bags.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Peter grinned, handing each of you a bag.</p><p>“Oh Pete, thank you.” You smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah thank you, Peter. You know didn’t have to, kiddo.” Bucky added, wrapping his arm around the teenager.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to.” He shrugged. “Go on, open them!”</p><p>“You got it, Underoos.” Tony nodded.</p><p>Opening your bag you pulled out a selection of small chocolates, jewelry that you loved, and other small trinkets that were incredibly thoughtful before pulling out a mug.</p><p>“Oh Peter. It’s perfect.”: You said, holding the mug close. It was a normal sized mug with a picture of a cartoon Yoda on the front. Above and below Yoda were the words ‘Yoda Best Mom.’</p><p>“I didn’t want to overstep or anything, but I really love being here with you all. I can’t ever thank you enough for all you’ve done for me. You didn’t have to train me, you didn’t have to take me in, and you didn’t have to be so nice to me but you have. And I really appreciate it and I love you guys.” Peter began to stammer, refusing to meet any of your eyes during his speech.</p><p>“Peter, look at me.” Tony said as he and Steve shifted closer. “We love you too, kid.”</p><p>“We really do. We love you being here. You’re like our kid.” Steve smiled at the teenager.</p><p>“Not like. You are our kid, Pete.” Bucky said, putting on a dad themed hat.</p><p>“We love you, Peter. You don’t need to thank us for anything.” You said, pulling him into a hug. Within seconds, all three of your partners had joined the hug.</p><p>“I love you, mom and dads.” Was whispered as the five of you clung to one another.</p><p> </p><p>Peter Parker was fourteen. Peter had been through many tragedies in life but never allowed them to break his spirit. Peter Parker was Spiderman, but he to the four of you he was always your spider-baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>